


Whenever You Are Near

by Labyrinthia (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Labyrinthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin isn't sure whether love is for him or not, but when he meets Michael a few years later, his views change quite drastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whenever You Are Near

**Author's Note:**

> So part of this is based on my feeling for someone in real life, and since I'm feeling it strong right now I thought I might be able to pull a story out of it. It's quite strange for me to write in 1st person, so it may be a bit rusty (and extremely cliché) and I hope you don't think it sucks. Also, this is all written in Gavin's P.O.V before you get confused.  
> I also recommend listening to Valentine by Jessie Ware after reading this. It fits the story rather well.

Relationships had always seemed strange to me. For my whole life, I had wondered how anyone could be so infatuated with another person that they'd want to be around them for the rest of their lives; almost like how I had seen in various movies throughout the years. Even when it was a stupid teen romance while I was still in school, when everyone believed they were in love although it was only based on looks. That was one of the reasons why I gave up on this strange thing called love. I didn't think it was possible for me, and I had never experienced it like my friends had said they did. Maybe that was my first mistake, listening to them and deciding to give up on love at such a young age all because I had never experienced it. And to be quite honest, I never thought I could. Almost like everyone in the world had something that wasn't right for them; may it be acting, cooking, or even juggling fire, that one thing for me may have just been love. 

Well, at least I believed this until I met Michael.

Michael and I had first met each other in early 2012, and we hit it off instantly. It was only my first week working at Rooster Teeth, and although I had been involved with the company for a good few years before that, I wasn't sure how the employees there would react to me starting. I was incredibly nervous on my first day, but Michael had come up to me and started a conversation, talking about how hard it must have been for me to get a visa to work over in the US and even asking if I would be working on any let's plays in the future. I was just so happy to have met him then, and that's when it all started.

Fast forward a year, and we were best friends, almost conjoined at the hip. Even though Michael did have a tendency to shout at me while recording let's plays, I knew that most of it was just us playing around like we always did. About a week after we had first talked, Michael invited me out for drinks, needless to say we got a _slight_ bit drunk and had decided to go skinny dipping in the local river that night. It was the first time I had really felt alive for a long time, the cold water on my skin filling my body with adrenaline, the low light of the moon illuminating the water around us, and the way I had huddled up to Michael for warmth after getting out all sent my heart beating faster, it almost felt like another kind of drunk, where you drink to remember other than forget, and boy how I had remembered that night in detail as it seemed to be all I could think about for a week after. I had some good times with Michael, especially since he invited me around to his house every week now to have dinner and play games all through the night. A lot of the time it involved us passing out on the couch after staying awake for too long, but I never really minded. It was nice to be able to be at a good friend's house and never feel like you overstayed your welcome. Besides, I knew that he enjoyed it just as much as I did. Maybe it was how touchy we were with each other, being able to rest our heads on each other's shoulders while watching movies and not caring what anyone thought, or maybe it was how we could blatantly flirt with each other as a joke and not be uncomfortable at all.

Although, up until recently, I'm not entirely sure I was joking.

I began to wonder whether it was normal to think about Michael all the time, even when I wasn't doing anything remotely related to him. Or even if it was normal to feel something whenever we just slightly brushed our hands together by accident. Whether it was normal to get this heated up just by thinking about us holding hands, or even cuddling together. That's when I realised just how much I wanted this.

It was the fire I felt in my gut every time we talked. It was the drunk feeling I felt when we joked about kissing each other. And god, did I feel so at home whenever he was near. I thought about him all the time now. Whenever I fell asleep or when I woke up, it all felt like I was dreaming, that I was floating and I would never get my head out of the clouds. It was simultaneously the best and worst feeling. I loved it when our skin met, I craved the feeling of electricity running down my spine and throughout my body, and I found myself trying to cuddle up to him at any opportunity I could find. I could also stare into his eyes forever and I would never get bored, it wouldn't feel awkward at all either, because it was almost like reading a book, scanning the front cover and just knowing you could read the story a thousand times over and never get bored. That's how I started to wonder if love was really the right thing for me after all, and maybe Michael was the one to teach me that.

 

* * *

 

It was another day in the office, fairly quiet while everyone got to work with editing or whatever projects they were assigned. It was around 1pm, which is the time when most people go to take a lunch break. The weather was fairly cold on this day, leaving everyone freezing if they didn't have a jumper to keep them warm. At this moment in time, it just happened to be me and Michael alone in the office together.

We were both just talking for the moment, about the upcoming VS that was going to be filmed later in the afternoon, when I started shivering almost violently.

"Goddamn dude are you okay? You look like you're fuckin' freezing your ass off there." 

"Damn bloody right I am. I thought I'd be fine without anything other than a t-shirt today, Geoff told me to bring a jumper but I didn't want to, I don't want to admit I'm wrong! I'm never wrong! It would be breaking a streak."

"Breaking what streak? You mean of you being right about something? I'm pretty sure you just broke it."

"Michael! Don't be rude." I pouted at him as if to signify I was joking.

"Oh please, of course you are, come over here for a sec." 

I stood up hesitantly, usually when someone asked me to stand up in the office it could only mean something bad was about to happen to me, but I walked over anyway as I was curious. Michael stood up as I did as well, taking off his jacket to put it on me. As he got closer, I breathed him in. He had always smelled amazing, of aftershave and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on, but it sure as hell was addictive.

"H-hey, w-what are you doing? Seriously, Michael, I'm fine." 

"Nah, I'll be fine, but don't say you don't like wearing my clothes." Michael winked at me while speaking, which made me freeze up. I loved wearing his clothes, it felt like I was always safe. Like I would only ever need that to stay alive, but why did he say that all of a sudden? "Hey, can I try something for a minute?" He said, getting closer to me. I felt my face flush red as he put his hands on either side of my face, his eyes staring back at mine for a moment, then down to my mouth.

It all seemed to go in slow motion after that, as Michael's lips met mine, staying there for a moment until he started to kiss me. I suddenly snapped back into reality and started kissing back, moving my hands over to his hips and pulling him in closer. I felt everything at once. The electricity, the drunkenness, and the fire, and somehow they all seemed to fit together to create some amazing results. Michael tilted his head to deepen the kiss, while I parted my lips slightly for him to explore my mouth. It felt so intimate, and I had never felt more at home in my life. I couldn't believe what was happening, as it suddenly felt like the only thing that mattered in the world was this moment. I could replay this a million times, again and again, and I would still feel the same thing every time. We both pulled away, gasping for breath as we kept our foreheads together, remaining eye contact all throughout. A few moments passed, until I decided to break the silence.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to do that, love?"

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?" We both laughed quietly, still holding each other in an embrace. I felt amazing, like I was soaring even higher than before, and there was no doubt that it was the same for Michael, too.

"So, you think we could make good parents?"

"Oh, come off it, Gav. We would make fucking terrible parents." Michael laughed, pulling away and going back to his desk, I did the same, pulling just slightly closer to him so I could feel his warmth. "But maybe we could look after each other instead." 

I turned to face him again, to closely whisper the words "I think I might like that."

 

* * *

 

It all worked out, which is more than my younger self could say. Love is still a strange concept, but now I've experienced it? I can understand why it's idolised so much.

I was relieved. Still thinking back to when I was young and wondering why I had never fallen in love before. I used to be so close to finding someone for the sake of it, so that I could one day say that I had been in love with someone. And if I had stuck to it? There is a big chance I may not have been with Michael today, and I don't know what scares me more.

I don't know why I was so eager, because after all, the wait was most certainly worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find any mistakes? Leave me a comment and I'll be sure to fix it as soon as possible! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
